Most Hated
by Falcon Brotherhood
Summary: Post PMD Explores of Time Charles never started out as an Outlaw killer rather just a normal explorer trying to do good, but now he is most most hated Pokemon out there and now he's in treasure town trying to start all over without any trouble from the local guild.
1. Authors Note

Author's note

Just a quick heads before you guys read along this is my first true story I've done so expect grammar errors and I will try to improve later down the that enjoy the story


	2. Arrival and Conversations

**I don't own Pokemon**

**Chapter 1**

**Arrival and Conversations**

**POV- General / Charles**

A Quilava would be pacing back and forth on the beaches outside of Treasure Town doing his best not to freak would be the place he could home if everything went well this for why it's pretty obvious he was nervous as while nobody truly knew what type of Pokemon he was due him wearing a cloak when he killed outlaws, but everyone was still able to make fairly accurate guesses and thus a list was formed with his species being on it so why wouldn't he be nervous, frankly It was something he needed to work on.

'Okay Charles don't panic everything will be fine if you stick to script, nothing bad can happen...hopefully.'He thought doing his best to calm his nerves.

This would carry on for a few minutes until weather it was courage or lack of excuses he would walk into the i the luck of being able to stay with a buddy he knew in town till he can figure something out.

Treasure Town

To say that the town wasn't lively would be a lie honestly as for a small place it was active that what he liked he most, places that could thrive no matter how small they Quilava continued to wander around ending up in the main square passing by several Pokemon who didn't bat an eye towards him which was good.

'I'll be damned if this place is actually pretty nic-'His train of thought be cut short as he bumped into someone dropping the bag he was carrying, his belongings spill onto the ground

"Ow..."Charles said rubbing his bruised forehead.

"You okay?"A new voice would call out to him.

Charles would look up see a Charmeleon claw extended towards him as a gesture to help him up, he would grab on as the new Pokemon helped him off the ground and Instantly would scramble to pick up his belongings.

"Need help?"The Chameleon asked seeing mess of items that belonged to Charles on the ground.

Charles sighed,"Yeah that would be great."

The two would continue to chat as they picked up everything on the ground which was not that it was mostly just small talk and such about the weather his stuff.

"You new to Treasure Town?"The Charmeleon asked handing Charles the last of things he dropped.

"Oh uh yeah, just got here."Charles answered.

The Chameleon couldn't help, but simile as it seemed like she hadn't in a while,"Well It's always great to see a new face around here, I'm Pyra."

"Charles."He said introducing himself.

"Well Charles what brings you to Treasure Town?"Pyra asked.

That was an easy answer for him,"To live somewhat of a normal life."

"A normal life?"She questioned as that was a new one for her instead of the regular doing business or join an exploration team.

"It's a long story that I don't want to get into.."Charles explained.

The Charmeleon shrugged at notion and said,"Fair enough,"only to follow up with,"Well I hope your able achieve that."

"Thanks."He said slinging his bag on his back.

There would be an exchange of goodbye afterwards the two fire types headed in two different directions Pyra in the direction of the Kecleon Market while Charles went to find his pak passing a bank of sorts which was good for him as he now knew place to store any Poke he earned. After some bumbling on his part he linked up with his buddy Shin, a Pikachu he knew growing up when they were kids and who had made a decent living in the small town shipping and importing goods to the Kecleon brothers.

"Well if it isn't my favorite Quilava."The Pikachu smirked dropping the box he was moving,"Wondering when you would show."He added somewhat ticked that it took him this long.

Charles sheepishly grinned,"Sorry about that I kinda got caught up with a Charmeleon for a bit."

"You mean Pyra?"Shin asked seeing if it was her that Charles ran into.

"You know her?"The Quilava asked very curious.

"Well not know, but more or less heard of her."Shin clarified taking a seat on the box."She and her exploration team are famous for their heroics from the past couple of months."He added.

Charles took note that she was an explorer so he couldn't rule out that she didn't know something about his past actions from other teams."Anything I should know about her teammates?"He'd asked

Shin shrugged,"Not really besides that one is an Absol and the other is a Luxio, but no doubt they're strong after all they did beat a legendary Pokemon."

"What!You can't be serious?!"Charles stunned that he say that ever so casually.

Shin wasn't joking about anything when he said making it all the more truthful to Charles after a bit of thought as he was around longer in this place then most.

"Holy shit…."Charles mumbled at a loss for words.

"Right you shouldn't worry about it as we need to get you settled in!"Shin said with up from his box.

The two would then walk off to Shins place finally ending this clusterfuck of a day in terms of surprises, but now he finally be at relative peace for once even with that in mind he still had feeling that something will change like every other town or village he was at beforehand as he was the most hated.

**A/N:**  
**That about wraps up this first chapter hopefully for the length of chapters I will try to write over 1000 to 5000 words per chapter and just get in the habit of doing that and work on how I shift POV be sure to read and review**

**Falcon Brotherhood**


End file.
